Maple leafs shall rise
by Kodamnation
Summary: I have no idea on how to make a summary. So, snapped!Canada and posible character death
1. Intoduction

**Introduction**

A mad grin spread across his features, his blond hair was now tainted a deep red, across his chest there was blood along with some scratches and bruises, his lilac eyes were devoid of emotion as some body parts hit the ground.

The original boy was reduced to nothing but a pile of flesh, blood and guts scattered all over the place…

Who would think that a hockey stick could cause all that damage?

Looking closely to the 'body' you could notice it was once a young man with sunkissed blond hair, a rebellious cowlick on top and astonishing azure eyes which now reflected emptiness…

If you looked at both of them (before the other was reduced to a bloody mass) you could mistake them easily as twins… or you could only notice one…

He hated that…

Being confused, ignored, mistaken, hit and nearly raped only because he looked like his 'Brother'. Nobody knew him… those who saw him mistook him… His family forgot about him and when they remembered it was only for convenience…

At first he thought about killing himself… and he really tried… and he really tried, but even through the stabbed himself, cut himself and shot himself, he kept healing… those were the 'benefits' of being a nation.

He felt useless, pathetic, worthless and hopeless, for not being even able to kill himself, he started to fall slowly into depression and madness without him being able to notice…

This is how his story begins…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Ruin of the Heart**

"If your spirit suffers too much, you will soon start to hallucinate…

And in the end, you will be destroyed and more worrying yet…

Is that you will not be even conscious of that fact" –Ib Game

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	2. Chapter 1: Trigger

**Chapter 1: Trigger**

Today was July 1st, Canada day

Mathiew wasn't expecting anyone since he was always forgotten, even through he never really cared (Well, He did care but kept quiet) he just begun his morning as usual, waking up around noon making pancakes from scratch, turning on the coffee machine, setting the table, have breakfast and after breakfast, going to take a shower…

After the shower, he changed into some ripped on the knees jeans, a big red hoodie with a white maple leaf on the center of it and put on some pale orange-ish converse. He grabbed a book and went to a park close his home.

The park was pretty lonely, not like he cared; by now he was so used to loneliness that being around people made him feel anxious and a little claustrophobic, so it was perfect for him that way. He sat under an old oak tree that he had seen grow most of his lifetime, bringing him happy and sad memories… He opened his book containing a classic novel and begun reading.

When he went back to his house, he saw a very familiar car on his driveway. The car was a fancy looking Blue Genty Akylone, leathery black insides, cup holder, GPS, a small aromatic thing-y, it's breathtaking car.

"Did Papa remember?" Mathiew voiced his thoughts eyes sparkling with hope

The Canadian entered to his house to find Francis with an already empty wine bottle and mildly blushed, as if he had been drinking before he came.

"Mon fils! ... [My son]" The French slurred as he went to hug Mathiew

"Bonjour Papa, comment t'allez vous? [Hello dad, how are you?]" Mathiew said prying off the older nation

"Anglerre c'est un idiot! [England is an idiot]" He whined punching Mathiew lightly on the chest.

"Eh? Por quoi?" Mathiew again tried to get away from the French

"Je voulais juste l' embrasser et… honhonhon [I just wanted tho hug him and…]" "Mais tu me sers aussi [But you will do]"

Mathiew barely had time to turn when Francis jumped on him and threw him to the floor

"Non, NON, S'IL TE PLAÎT ARRÊTER! [No, No, PLEASE STOP]" the French was unbuttoning the Canadian's shirt looking at him lustfully, the wine bottle long forgotten on the floor.

"Ne résistez pas, mon ami [Don't resist, my friend]" Francis smirked as he tried to kiss the smaller Canadian on the lips.

"ARRÊTER! [STOP!]" Mathiew shouted at the top of his lungs as he threw the French and made a run for the back door, but only to find it locked.

"Honhonhon~ Vous ne devriez pas le faire~ [You shouldn't have done that]" " La fin de la journee, vous êtes quelque chose à régler [After all, you are just something to settle for]" "Votre existence est inutile pour rien d'autre [Your existence is useless for something more]" The French said as he came near the Canadian a smirk and a look of hate across his features.

Mathiew began feeling bad, useless, horrible, a waste and that's just an understandment. That the person who raised him, whom he considered his father even after the 7 years war, was in front of him calling him names…

Why… why… WHY!?

I never did anything wrong to deserve this kind of life, yet why…?

Why do I have to suffer? Why can't anybody feel my pain? I shall make them pay… Making them feel the same way as I did…

By now the French was nearly touching his face when Mathiew smirked and punched him on the stomach making him lose his breath and balance.

"Quel est votre problème [What's your problem]!?" Francis spat as he covered his stomach with his hands

Mathiew picked up the wine bottle from the floor and smiled at Francis, an innocent yet cold smile, Francis tried to get away from Mathiew but slipped on a puddle of wine that was left from the fallen bottle.

Mathiew brought the bottle down and smashed the French's head, Francis grabbed his head that had begun bleeding quickly while looking at Mathiew holding the now broken bottle with an insane smile, his eyes no longer shone with innocence and curiosity instead they were filled with madness and something he couldn't place… was it loneliness?

Mathiew stabbed Francis with the broken bottle on the face, the shards embedding on his skin, Francis wailed in pain, hits didn's normally hurt nations unless it was another nation hitting them, Francis again tried to get away, his hangover long gone…

"Mathieu, Qui fais [Mathiew, what are you doing?]" The French was wide eyed, clutching his face in a vain attempt to stop the blood flow, shaking under the harsh gaze of his ex-colony.

Mathiew just smiled, the same sadistic grin as he grabbed from a drawer an ice pick and direct it towards the French.

"vous serez la couleurs de mon drapeau [You shall be the colors of my flag]" Mathiew stabbed Francis on the eye and ripped it out of its socket, he tossed it aside and began stabbing him again on different parts of his body, again and again.

Francis' body hurt and bleeded but he hadn't died yet, Mathiew kept stabbing him on painful spots but never hard enough to kill him or knock him out… No, he wanted Francis to suffer, to feel his pain, maybe not mentally but at least physically, he enjoyed hearing him scream for help, for mercy, but it was too late to receive any of that…

Mathiew grew bored of watching Francis' hole covered bleeding body and finally stabbed him on the Carotid(1) and watched him struggle for his life as the light was fading from his sky blue eyes…

"Adieu, Papa" Mathiew smiled, Francis coughed blood before becoming limp in front of Mathiew's lilac eyes.

Then it dawned on Mathiew, the act of murder he had committed, he threw away the ice pick and ran to the bathroom to wash off the blood of his hands and face, he turned to the mirror and a quiet "eeep!" left his mouth.

The mirror reflected him slightly different, his blond hair was a darker shade of blond to be more precise a dark goldenrod blond, his lilac eyes were now a vivid red violet kind of purple glowing faintly, his pale creamy skin color was now a dark brown, a creepy smile on its features and his 'reflection' was still covered in blood…

"_**Why are you so scared?" **_

"Who are you?" Mathiew said in a small voice

"_**Ahahhaha! Who am I? Can't you even recognize yourself?"**_ It moved closer to the mirror

"I don't lo-ok like t-hat?" Mathiew trembled

"_**Is that a question I hear?"**_ It smirked and quietly but harshly said _**"Unfortunately for you, this is how Francis saw you before you killed him"**_

"No, he-he isn't dead. Nations can't die…" Mathiew said mostly to himself and covered his ears with both hands

"_**Tsk Tsk Tsk, they can't die by human hands, but by nation hands, they surely can"**_ His reflection moved and on the mirror he saw Francis… More like Francis' ghost with all the wounds he inflicted on him, they were no longer bleeding but they were still open, his left eye missing since Mathiew ripped it out of its socket, the 'ghost' wore a sad expression which in his point of view it looked like a vengeful face.

"Papa…?" Mathiew stuttered

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME PAPA!?" Francis looked at him menacingly or at least his right eye.

"You ungrateful child, I raised you!" The French snarled

"You forgot me! You nearly raped me more than once!" Mathiew threw a punch at the mirror and the glass flew everywhere, even some pieces embedded themselves on Mathiew's hands, neck and face.

"I'm not like that… that isn't real, it's just another nightmare, I'll- I'll wake up and nothing would have happened and-and I will see Papa alive telling pervy jokes to other nations" Mathiew cleaned his wounds which weren't very deep, put on PJ's and went to sleep pulling all the covers and his plush toy Kumajirou close to him.

X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

[Next Morning]

Mathiew woke to the smell of something penetrating, disturbing, disgusting….. the smell of death.

He got up with a start and raced towards the kitchen only to trip with something. He turned around and let a strangled scream.

He had tripped on Francis corpse, still left the same as his dream… now reality

"_**See, it wasn't a dream"**_ Mathiew heard the voice that came out of nowhere and frenetically turned around.

"Where are you?" He managed to choke out

"_**I'm always with you… even through you only noticed it by now"**_ it gave a cold chuckle

Mathiew sat against the wall and curled up into a ball covering his ears

"Why?" Mathiew said in a small voice

"_**I am you. I know how you feel, and your memories. No matter who they are, many other countries receive much more attention than you…"**_

Mathiew lifted his head and saw his other 'him' reflected on a window, its dark glowing reddish purple eyes pierced right through him up to his very soul

"_**Everyone has someone to rely on, Arthur has Alfred, Feliciano has Ludwig, Lily has Vash, Ivan has Toris, heck even the bad mouthed, short-tempered and annoying Lovino has Antonio…"**_

Mathiew continued to stare at his reflection, slowly standing up and getting near the window (without forgetting to grab a coffee with maple syrup)

"_**You deserve better… even this idiot on the floor who claimed he was your father, Obviously didn't care about you… He just wanted to expand his territory, one of the reasons you speak French"**_

"Papa… didn't… love me?" Mathiew said slowly, his eyes that reflected sadness started to tear up "How can you be so sure?"

"_**I am what most people call a doppelganger; I know everything about you and more things that you don't know…"**_

"Don't doppelgangers kill their other self?" Mathiew stated as a matter of fact

"_**Not all of them, and usually those who do it kill their human self"**_

"You still haven't answered my question of how can you be so sure…" Mathiew said coldly

"_**I won't tell you… I'll show you"**_ With that Mathiew's world went black

X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

[? Dark]

"Where am I?" Mathiew said

"_**In a memory…"**_ It resounded

"Eh?... Why can't I see anything?" Mathiew said mildly scared

"_**You are looking at the memory when France found you… Right now you are passed out on the snow… Remember?... You ran over thin ice and it cracked making you fall, you barely got out alive, but you were too tired that your body only begged for rest and you fainted"**_

On the distance the was a sound of crunching snow and the blackness that was surrounding Mathiew filled with the whiteness of the snow.

To Mathiew's view came the image of France as he looks right now, well before he died

"Huh? Qui est-ce [What's this]?" The French said even through little Mathiew couldn't understand that language

"…" Little Mathiew eyed him with the eyes of a predator and stood up.

"Do you speak English? Parlez vous Français?" The French asked

Little Mathiew only knew the languages of the native people that habituated the country.

Francis had the same feeling as when he was near a nation and since the kid was the only human being on a 20 mile radius, he assumed he was the representative of the land.

"Bonjour, Je suis France" Francis said smiling warmly and extended ha hand towards the kid.

Little Mathiew eyed him warily before taking some steps back

"N'ayez pas peur [Don't be afraid]…" He said taking a step closer and Little Mathiew took a step back before collapsing again from the cold. Again everything went black.

"_**Do you remember what happens next?..."**_

"Ye he goes back to his camp and heals me…" Mathiew said smiling at the memory

"_**Are you sure…?"**_

"What are you talking about?" Mathiew said a little confused

"Hear… while you were knocked out"

"parce que vous avez amené cet enfant avec vous [ Why did you brought this kid with you]?" a rough male voice said

"Il est un pays, vivant sûrement ici [He is a coutry, probably the one that lives here]" Francis voice answered

" Ces fous! pas le temps de le soulever! Nous arrivons à faire de ce territoire français! [Are you crazy! We haven't got time to raise him! We came to make this French territory!]" The other voice practically screamed at Francis

"Attendez, il peut devenir une colonie et servir. Lorsqu'ils ne sont plus utiles, nous nous retrouvons avec le territoire [Wait, he can become a colony and serve us. When he isn't useful anymore, We'll keep his territory…]" Francis said, even in the dark Mathiew felt the smirk forming on the French's face.

"Vous voyez, c'est éveiller [Look, He's waking up]" Again another image came to focus.

Little Mathiew had various coats over him and was laying on a bed (In that time, he didn't know what a bed was), Little Mathiew jumped from where he was and checked his surroundings. Ready to attack if necessary.

"Tu t'es reveille? Comment te sens-tu? [You're up? How do you feel?]" Francis said kindly, you'll never suspect the plans he was hiding from Little Mathiew.

"…" Little Mathiew just stared

"Tu peux parler out u es muet [Can you tarl or are you mute]?" Asked inquiered Francis

"Vinland" Little Mathiew said in a whisper

"Vinland? C'est en norvéges [Is it Nordic]?" Fancis looked at him "Bon, je serai ton gardien, je t' appellerai Nouvelle France [Well, I shall be your caretaker, I'll call you New France]"

The image faded to black

"… Hey, doppelganger… is that true" Mathiew's voice sounded sad and with little hope to hear that everything was a lie.

"_**Why would I lie to myself?"**_

"Why can you know what he said but I don't?" Mathiew said already knowing the answer

"_**You know why… you can't hide your thoughts from me…"**_

"So.. it's true… why didn't he follow his plan?" Mathiew said trying to look for his doppelganger, he caught sight of his slightly glowing eyes

"_**You were still useful; he even gave you up on the 7 years war..."**_

[Reality]

Mathiew woke to find himself on the kitchen again, he turned to Francis body and sighed "I always thought of you as a savior, that's why you gave me up on the 7 years war, as a way of payment…" Mathiew stood up and went for some cleaning utensils "Need to clean this"

Mathiew started stuffing in a black bag Francis corpse along with the glass shards, he was also going to put the eye but voice stopped him

"_**Why don't you keep it?"**_

"Eh?...Why?" Mathiew looked towards the reflexion on the window

"Why not, you could say it's a keepsake of you father and first victim"

Mathiew looked at the blue/red eye on his palm "Isn't that a little possessive and creepy?" Mathiew looked again at the doppelganger on the window

"_**Do whatever you want, it's just a suggestion"**_

And his reflection returned to normal after that little chat.

Mathiew putted the eye on a bottle full of saltwater and finished cleaning the blood on the floor and on the ice pick.

"Where do I hide the body?" Mathiew said worriedly and looked around

"_**Dig a deep, deep hole,**_

_**Where he can't be found,**_

_**It would be so deep underground,**_

_**That he won't be noticed,**_

_**And all that would be left,**_

_**It would be the his essence on the eye"**_

Mathiew turned at the window "Are you trying to make a poem?" His reflection changed again

"Yes and no, I tried to make a poem but it was horrible and no, it's for you to take the hint on burring him"

"Fine, I'll go get my shovel" Mathiew grumbled and left taking also with him the black bag. The 'reflection' stayed there smirking

"It's all going according to plan"

The reflection appeared on a full-length body mirror. He was wearing some normal jeans a ten strapped bloodied straight jacket, with one strap already loose.


	3. Chapter 2: Envy

**Disclamer: I don't own the music, Harry potter, Hetalia, poptarts and tv channels**

**Chapter 2: Alfred's Birthday**

After burying Francis body on a well hidden trench, Mathiew went back home and cleaned the entire house with chlorine and lime to get rid of the putrid deathly smell and after cleaning with that he sprays maple aromatizants.

"There, finally done" Mathiew smiled as he putted a poptart on the toaster and pours himself some coffee.

"**You still have to get rid of the car"**

"Later, I want to have breakfast" Mathiew growled at his 'reflection'

"**Do you want to get caught in the act?"**

"Eh?" Mathiew kept staring at his 'reflection'

"**If somebody comes and finds Francis' car but no Francis, who is it going to ask?"**

"Fine, at least let me eat my poptart" Mathiew said grabbing the poptart and eating it as he went upstairs to get his hockey stick.

Mathiew was now in front of the car gripping tightly his hockey stick, he raised high above his head and brought it down with so much force that besides breaking the window he also took down half of the door.

"Too bad, it was a nice car" Mathiew sighed and got on the car, with another hit he disabled the control board, connecting certain cables the car roared to life

"I need to look for some cliff or deep lake" Mathiew muttered as he sped through the highway, after around 1 hour, taking a detour he went inside the forest and kept dodging the trees, when he found it.

It was a foul smelling with murky water, it looked like it was once used for garbage disposal, maybe of a clandestine factory of chemicals or something related to that.

Mathiew got off the car and took his hockey stick with him, getting near the lake he dipped his hockey stick until the water was almost reaching his hand, when he tried to pull it out it got stuck and sinked even more almost pulling Mathiew with it and he let it go.

"Well, it's deep enough, damn that was my best hockey stick" Mathiew went to look for a heavy rock "Are there any useful rocks I could use?" he muttered

"_**Try that one, near the swamp" **_

Mathiew jumped at the sound and looked at 'reflection' on the car

"If you keep doing that you're going to give me a heart attack!" Mathiew pouted at 'reflection' "By the way, what's your name?"

"_**Uhm… I am… Talivaen"**_

"Eh? What a peculiar name" Mathiew grabbed the rock and took it to the car, He aligned the car so it will go straight to the swamp when he placed the rock on the pedal, He got off and placed it "Just a little push…" He went for another branch and set the car on march… to the water it goes…

"Crap, it's going to take over an hour to get home by foot" Mathiew sighed and went toward the highway.

After walking around 10 min on the highway, a blue, red and white RAM 1500 pulled over beside him

"Hey Bro! need a ride?" Alfred said while giving his infamous 'American Smile'

"Sure, Thanks" Mathiew said quietly while climbing to the passenger's seat, up to this day he didn't know why his brother fancied big cars, maybe he felt more 'American' or something like that.

Country music was blasting on the backround while Alfred rambled about a new bacon flavored toothpaste (It does exist!) saying things like "It's like having breakfast, AFTER BREAKFAST", honestly the idea of that toothpaste was disgusting but oh well. Mathiew felt his brother's stare on his face and turned to look at him.

"So, what do you think?" Alfred said smiling broadly. Mathiew felt slightly panicked, what were they (him) talking about?

"A-bout what?" Mathiew said barely above a whisper

"Huh, didn't hear you bro" Alfred said changing the station, "Monster" by Skillet started playing

"Could you change it please?" Mathiew said tensing a little. Alfred looked at him weirdly

"I thought you liked it" Alfred looked at Mathiew confused "Is there something wrong?" He said it changing the station, "Panic Attack" by Dream Theater started playing. 'Is music trying to mock me?' Mathiew thought, Alfred sensing the atmosphere (for once) changed the topic.

"Should I invite him or not?" Alfred said looking forward on the road "What do you think?"

"Who?" Mathiew turned to the window

"Francis…" Mathiew tensed at the mention of his name, by now "I hate everything about you" by Three Days Grace was playing on the background "…I think I'll invite him after all teasing the old man could be more fun, and I can get more gifts" Alfred's eyes sparkled at the thought of more gifts, even though he wasn't a kid anymore, he still enjoyed them.

By now Mathiew's house came to view, Alfred parked on the side walk and went running inside Mathiew's house entering as if it was his.

"_**You got rid of the body and of the car on time… but you left the eye on the counter"**_

Mathiew ran inside his house only to find what he feared the most… Alfred was holding the container that held Francis' eye and was examining it.

"Hey bro, what's this?" Alfred said still looking at the container

"It's an… expe-riment" Mathiew said quietly and nervously, this luckily went unnoticed by his brother

"Why is there a hole on it? What kind of experiment?" Now Alfred looked at his twin

"Well… there's a hole beca-"Mathiew was saying before he was abruptly interrupted by Alfred's words "I know why!"Mathiew looked at him shaken "It's because you are a mad scientist! And you like perfection and cute things! And- and you are going to turn every living thing that you find cute into a doll! (Mad Father reference), don't kill meeeeee!" Alfred let the container on the counter and curled up into a ball.

"Eh? First of all I'm not a mad scientist, second why a Mad Father reference? and thirdly why would I kill you?" Mathiew said looking at his brother as if he had fallen from the sky.

"Well, in my opinion Mad Father is a good game and you would do it because I'm cute and would be a perfect doll!" Alfred said standing up and looking at Mathiew in the eyes

"If you say so…" Mathiew tried to grab discretely the eye container, but Alfred noticed and looked at him accusingly

"If it's not because you are a mad scientist, then which kind of experiment?"

Mathiew wasn't really good at lying, he preferred being quiet than lying but sometimes you got to answer whether you like it or not.

"Well, it consi-" once again Mathiew was interrupted, but now by loud crashing on the second floor of his house which caught Alfred's attention.

"What was that?" Mathiew said as Alfred ran to the corridor and then up stairs

"_**Hurry, hide it"**_

"Eh, what did you do?" Mathiew took the container and looked at the window

"_**Under the sink"**_

Mathiew practically threw the container on the bottom cabinet on the sink when he heard Alfred's steps coming down from the stairs.

"What happened Alfred?" Mathiew said as innocently as possible going to the hallway

"Your window is broken" Alfred said it as if it was out of this world

"Why are you so scared?" Mathiew looked at Alfred hopping he would forget about earlier "Maybe someone threw a rock to it"

"There in nobody near this place in around 60 miles, and there is no evidence on how it broke" Alfred said terrified turning pale

"Alfred not to sound rude, but why did you come?" Mathiew said changing the topic before Alfred has a Panic ghost attack

"Oh, yeah! I came to invite you to the hero's super birthday party!" Alfred practically screamed at Mathiew "You know were, it's going to start at 8:30pm"

"Do you have Francis phone number?" Alfred said while taking out his phone "You look pale, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just… tired…" Mathiew said trying to calm himself. Alfred just looked at him confused

"By the way you never told me why did you have an eye as an experiment" Alfred eyed Mathiew deep in thought "Which kind of experiment?"

Mathiew internally cursed at his brother for not forgetting, while trying to come up with a believable excuse his brother paled and screamed running out of the house and driving away at inhumane speed… well they aren't actually humans.

"_**Who would have thought he was that afraid of ghosts?"**_ It chuckled

Mathiew turned at the mirror behind him "You're mean" he pouted

"_**Hey I've just saved your ass, twice!"**_

"True" Mathiew's stomach grumbled "I've only had a poptart in all day!" He growled and went to look for something edible on the kitchen.

Mathiew settled on eating some instant ramen and watching a documentary on National Geographic when his cellphone rang.

"Hey Matt! You never gave me Francis phone number, and by the way… that's some creepy ass ghost you got at your house" Mathiew looked at the phone as if suddenly it had grown wings and became a snitch (Mathiew's phone is a golden/ coppery color)

"_**Give him the phone number"**_

Mathiew covered the microphone "Are you mad? He is going to discover that Francis is gone!" he whispered (which is practically inaudible)

"_**It's going to look less obvious if you give him the number"**_

"Matt, are you there?" Alfred said in concern

"Yeah, I was looking for his phone number, it's XXX-XXX-XXX"

"Thanks Bro!" and Alfred hanged

"Let's hope he doesn't make a racket when Francis doesn't answer him" Mathiew let the phone down and relaxed a little while watching the next tv show, after a while he went to take a shower and to sleep

[Time skip July, 4 Alfred's House]

Mathiew knocked at Alfred's door patiently, after all he was the first one to arrive.

Alfred opened the door with his 'american smile' on his face "Huh? I thought I heard something?, maybe I imagined it" he spoke out loud. Mathiew coughed to get his attention "Oh, I didn't see you there" Alfred said sheepishly.

Mathiew forced an smile "No problem, Bro" and entered the house "Happy Birthday"

"Thanks! Did you bring me a gift? Did you? Did you?" Alfred said excitedly jumping up and down, it kinda looked like kid when you give it sweets.

"Sure…" Mathiew gave him a neatly wrapped red box with unknown contents inside

"Thanks Bro, you are the best!" Alfred beamed; Mathiew went to sit, waiting for more people to arrive

"Hey Matt, do you know where Francis is? He hasn't answered in all day and neither yesterday. Not that I care he misses my birthday party…" Alfred pouted "After all he is somehow my father"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him, eh?" Crap his nervous tick slipped out, He started fidgeting with his hoodie "He doesn't speak to me often"

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked intrigued "You are his favorite 'son'"

"Nop, haven't heard of him since the last world meeting" Mathiew looked up to his brother, trying to look as innocent and sad as possible.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Arthur brings him-" There was a knock on the door that stopped Alfred in midsentence. Alfred opened the door to find certain British Devil (1) along with Sealand.

"Hello Alfred, Peter here wanted to come" the British said somehow apologetically.

Peter came from behind Arthur smiling and carrying a medium sized navy blue box with a small grayish blue ribbon.

"Happy birthday!" Peter said cheerfully giving Alfred his gift

"Thanks Peter, there are some games on the living room, you can use them" Peter smiled and ran, he stopped midway and turned to Alfred smiling sheepishly "Where is the living room?" Alfred chuckled and went to show him the way.

"Have you seen the frog, Mather?" Mathiew was startled by the sudden British voice but frowned upon hearing his 'name'

"No, I haven't, why do you ask?" He said as calm as possible keeping his anger at bay, ignoring the fact that he may have sounded careless

"It's weird, I haven't seen him since July 1st after that fight…" Arthur seemed lost in thought so Mathiew took that as a cue to leave.

[1 hr later]

The nations who had come to the party were: Romano, Germany, Italy, China, Spain, Japan carrying a camara, England, Sealand, Belarus, Ukraine, Prussia, Belgium, Netherlands, Seborga, Hungary (with a camara) dragging Austria, Seychelles, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Monaco, Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Egypt, Turkey, Greece, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Korea and of curse Canada.

Canada was sitting alone watching everybody having fun and getting drunk, actually it was entertaining since Elizabetha and Kiku were snapping photos like crazy and chatting animatedly about a new blog they were going to make, he didn't notice Antonio and Gilbert approaching.

"Hey Matt, have you seen Francis?" Gilbert asked swinging a beer on his hand.

"Eh? I think that Alfred couldn't contact him" Mathiew said calmly easily lying through his teeth, he was getting better at this at an alarming speed.

"How can we be the Bad Touch Trio with only two persons?" Gilbert exclaimed throwing his arms at the air.

"Relax Amigo let's ask Arthur if he knows something" Antonio took Gilbert by the shoulders and led him away from Mathiew.

'Crap. I hope they don't find out or care too much'

Mathiew eyed Gilbert and Antonio with such a burning gaze that he was amused they didn't notice him, they were about to speak with Arthur when Antonio noticed Lovino and pushed Gilbert making him spill the last of his beer, Antonio ran to hug Lovino while Gilbert tried to get the beer of his clothes, after a while of struggling he just went for another beer with his brother.

'good, that was so close' he thought

For another while he watched the people come and go, once or twice people came over to wish him 'happy birthday' mistaking him yet again by Alfred, but he brushed them aside, one particular scene caught his attention.

Romano was cursing at his brother for always being outshadowed by him and for sticking with that 'potato bastard' even through the wars were over. He was cursing now at Ludwig and throwing him punches that only made the German confused, the said person just looked at Feliciano who by now had taken a white flag out of nowhere and was waving it fanatically, crying and telling his brother to stop.

Behind Lovino came Antonio hugging him in a way that he couldn't move his arms and started murmuring something on his ear, by now Kiku and Elizabetha went nuts and were taking pictures one after another that maybe later when they upload them it will look like a stop motion. Mathiew only caught a word from Elizabetha and Kiku 'Spamano' what the hell is that?

Again he looked at Lovino who was now cursing the Spanish man practically telling him of what he was going to die (2),how come Lovino have many friends with that character of his? Even though he is mean with everyone… he somehow gets along with them… Is it because he is so loud that he gets noticed?

Yet why… why does he can get along with everyone with that kind of nature…. No, why anyone would hang out with me, an invisible useless person, my country may be strong but the personification…

Mathiew looked again at Lovino, envying his way of easily talking with people and how nobody seemed to judge him. Was it so wrong to long for appreciation by someone?

Hours passed, by now it was 1 A.M, there were few countries left, those being: Romano, Spain, Japan, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Russia, China, England and Sealand who by now was passed out on the couch hugging a mochi, at this Kiku took a few pictures.

Ludwig and Gilbert were singing loudly 'einsamkeit' half drunk out of their minds, Ivan was harassing Yao who was clutching a shinatty-chan plushie (I hate that toy, it's creepy), Arthur was quarreling with Alfred about being an ungrateful child, Antonio was teasing Lovino and calling him 'Mi lindo tomatito', and Kiku by now was changing the memory card of his camera.

Mathiew went for some wine on a table when he accidentally bumped Lovino, throwing him to the table that was just a few centimeters behind (Hockey player complexion) and all the wine that was left spilled over his clothes.

"IDIOTA! Do you know that this outfit isn't easy to find! Doesn't your American brain process that?" Lovino fumed his face contorted by anger and red, he threw a punch at Mathiew's diaphragm that suffocated him

"I'm not- ameri- ca" Mathiew whispered bending down coughing

"Idiot, let's go Tomato bastard" Lovino dragged Antonio towards the door and left, it seemed like nobody noticed Mathiew trying to regain his breath

"_**Why did you let him do that?"**_

Mathiew jumped and looked around of what was left of the party when he spotted Talivaen, he was on the wine glass that Lovino had bumped into.

"It was just an accident, nothing wrong" Mathiew muttered'

"You are way too good for your own well being, and he didn't took it as an accident"

Mathiew stayed quiet, he was tired for the day it turned out to be, He walked up to Alfred and he said goodbye, leaving the house going back home (good thing that Alfred's party was near the border) It'll just take him 3 hours to get home.

At Alfred's party when Mathiew was saying goodbye to Alfred, Arthur noticed something off about the atmosphere

"No way, it has to be my imagination" Arthur muttered to himself turning around looking for something that seemed off "Yeah, that has to be it"

On cue Alfred walked up to Arthur "Are you okay? You seem tense.."

"Yes, you git since when do you care?" Arthur snapped back, it wasn't his intention but he didn't want Alfred to worry

"…Fine"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- 

(1): Speak of the devil

(2) De lo que va a morir: A common phrase in Mexico used when people curse a lot

Sorry for the late update but having projects, exams and finals on the same month isn't pretty, maybe until June 20, I'll update


	4. Chapter 3: Mission failed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Chevrolet and Hetalia**

**Got some help from a buddy with this one, Thanks Osvaldo!**

" "**= Speaking**

' '_**= thoughts**_

**Chapter 3: Mission Failed**

Mathiew arrived at 4 am to his house (which I haven't described). His house on the outside has a mix of Victorian style and modern; his garden which actually surrounded the whole house had various maple trees scattered all over the place, the grass is soft and colored a vivid green that the sight of it makes you want to take a nap under a tree, there's a small bench exactly under the oldest maple tree that gives you a great view of a small lake… a really relaxing atmosphere…

[The inside of the two story Victorian style house]

On the first floor there are basically four rooms, a cream colored kitchen, in the middle there is the stove beside the stove there's a table with four chairs (the other three rarely used), there's the backdoor exit which normally isn't locked in case Mathiew needs to escape from a fire. An obsidian counter top against the wall that rounds almost half of the kitchen, ash colored cabinets that contain various cooking items, still the kitchen has a big window so you can gaze outside at the lake.

Crossing a corridor you get to the living room which contains a medium sized black couch, a little table with a polar bear snow globe, oak bookshelves mostly filled with novels and some philosophy books, a slide door covered by soft red curtains, a fireplace with some metallic leaves ornaments, a Canadian flag hung over it, two hockey sticks lied crossed under it.

The tool shed at the left end of the corridor and Mathiew's study at the far end of the corridor, the stairs parted from the middle of the corridor almost covering the sight of the study.

On the second floor there are another four rooms, Mathiew's bedroom with a personal bathroom, a king sized bed, another huge window (yeah, Mathiew loves to gaze outside), some hockey gear on the corner near a caoba closet.

A game room/theater with the latest games and consoles (some Alfred rubbed on him), a projector for the best satisfaction on the screen, also some machine games **(1)** with all the games that had come out.

Guest room… as normal and comfortable as a guest room can be and the 'attic' which contains various memories of his past along with some old stuff.

But being 4 am when Mathiew arrived, he could care less about the appearance of his home.

He parked his Camaro (His brother insisted on buying "bumblebee" and he'll get some other character) and got inside his house, went upstairs to his room, threw himself to bed not bothering to change into pj's and fell asleep clutching Kumajirou.

Talivaen looked at Mathiew's sleeping form through the window (that sounds creepy) and vanished from sight.

**[? World]**

"Hey Levi~ what's up?" said sarcastically a creature that there is no word to describe it, it has the body of a wolf with a snake tail, its head is somehow morphed with a human and a crow and it possessed the teeth of a dog.

"I told you to not call me like that, Amon!" A snake-like creature roared, this creature has a snake body with wings and head of a dragon (It also spits fire).

"You got the roles wrong, I represent wrath and you are envy" Mammon growled showing its teeth

"Don't really care, hey visit this kid and become his friend" Talivaen showed a picture of a chocolate haired frowning Italian, that had an odd curl on his head

"Why should I do that?!" asked outraged Mammon

"Just do it, he can keep you entertained with his wrath" Talivaen said way too calm sending a shudder through the other's back "You want 'it' again? I didn't know you were a masochist" he smirked

"N-no, I'll do it…?" Mammon was shivering which kind of looked ridiculous since it's so ugly and somehow intimidating

"Good" Talivaen retracted its tail "Got to go, I've spent too much time here"

"Wait, what do I do gain?" Mammon said angrily grabbing Talivaen's tail

"That I spare you isn't enough?" Talivaen growled

"I have to be his 'friend'; Do you know how hard would it be? Besides he may be catholic" Mammon spat "I want his soul!"

"Son of a bitch! Fine, just make your job right" Talivaen hit it before leaving "after all I have another plan…"

"That stupid sadistic asshole…" Mammon muttered before going through a mirror

[Mathiew's bedroom]

Mathiew awoke to the light that was streaming down the curtain still in his yesterday's attire.

"Mon dieu, my neck hurts" Mathiew stretched until some joints popped

"_**Had a good night's rest?"**_

"Eh? Oh, hello Tali" Mathiew said while cleaning his glasses not noticing Talivaen's eye twitch

Talivaen sighed _**"How are you feeling?"**_

"Fine… why do you ask?" Mathiew looked at 'himself' through the mirror confused

"_**I saw the italian's little number at your brother's party"**_

Mathiew fidgeted and looked down "Oh, that… I'm fine; I should go and apologize…"

"_**Why, you did nothing wrong"**_

"I spilled wine on his clothes" Mathiew said quietly

"_**So what, it was a bloody accident, isn't he always like that?"**_

"You sounded like Arthur… At least he noticed I was there" Mathiew gave a small smile

"_**He confused you with Alfred!"**_

"… I'm going to take a shower" Mathiew got up and left for the bathroom

"_**Such a useless boy"**_

Mathiew peeled off his clothes and winced at the bruise that had begun to form on his stomach _'Maybe he's right, actually I am right? Since he is me… stupid doppelganger it's kind of hard speaking of him in my thoughts without getting messed up' _Mathiew sighed as he turned to open the tap

'_I never did anything wrong this and the other times'_ Mathiew put some ointment on the bruise _'So why should I apologize?... After all I am a better person than him… nobody but Antonio would miss him'_ Mathiew smirked _'Well nobody deserves to be happy if they make another one suffer'_ Mathiew took of his glasses and puts them on the counter _'Even if they are the world for another person'_ Mathiew entered the shower.

[At Lovino's house]

"That damn potato bastard! Always taking my brother with him" Lovino fumed as he practically threw open the door of his house (He had arrived earlier on the day)

His house, well actually the brothers mansion possess a baroque style and huge gardens with a wide variety of plants (of course Lovino only takes care of the tomatoes), it's a two story building with high columns made out or marble, some big arcs and were the arcs united there was a little ( ) symbol, windows as tall as a tree (got to love big ass windows) covered by a red silk curtain some of them with stained glass awesome designs.

To get inside you have to walk up some alabaster stairs, that on the sides possessed an onix carved wolves, the door was made out of oak along with some other designs, In the inside of the mansion light enters through the windows in a way so subtle and sublime…The hall is a beautiful place decorate with a big and magnificent chandelier made with crystal stones and gold, hanging from the high roof, One beautiful and complicate Stairs welcome you, the floor was made of the most polished marble that gave a touch of sophistication and royalty to the place, on the way to the dance hall, on the walls if you pass them rest on a series of paintings of the presidents of Italy overflows its elegance through the paintings, the pictures are framed with a series of frames as different from each other but also complement a unique way… Breathtaking

"Now I also have to get rid of this stain" Lovino took of his vest "Why the hell did I went dressed like that?"

"_**Hello"**_

Lovino let a manly scream and threw the closest thing he had, which was the keys "Who the hell are you bastard!"

On a lovely gold framed mirror with some silver leaf ornaments and now with a crack, there was his reflection…

Actually only the physique, its reflection had jet black hair, its eyes were a vivid green almost acidic and had a faint glow, he was wearing a leather black jacket along with some skinny dark jeans, combat boots and leather gloves.

The figure took out a cigarette and a lighter, he lit his cigar and begun smoking

"_**I am Anmo"**_

"Anmo? What kind of shitty name is that?" Lovino eyed the reflection suspiciously

"_**It's not my fault that I possess that name"**_

"Somehow it rings a bell…" Lovino said thoughtfully

'_**Crap, he mustn't know that I'm a demon'**_

"_**Since I told you my name, you should tell me yours" **_

"Lovino, bastard, don't wear it out" Lovino still carefully eyed Anmo

"_**Actually the way you use 'bastard' is wrong, a bastard is the illegitimate son of a person"**_

"Shut up, smartass" Lovino growled "what the hell are you and what are you doing in my mirror"

'_**Dammit what am I supposed to say?'**_

"_**I'm a… de- spirit, yeah a house spirit"**_

Lovino eyed it warily inspecting for any lies "Hmm…not sure…"

"_**And I'm in your mirror because I got trapped by… a wizard"**_

"You idiot, wizards don't exist, neither does witchcraft" Lovino put himself in front of the mirror "Now… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU REALLY!"

'_**I'm going to kill Levi later for this'**_

"_**Fine I'm a cherub"**_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lovino stared dumbfounded "Aren't they supposed to be babies along with wings and wearing frilly stuff?"

"_**Well I can choose what to wear and we don't stay as babies forever"**_

"Yeah sure, wherever, and may I know what are you doing in my mirror and in my house" Lovino spat of course not believing the lies that Amno had told him, something in the back of his mind was telling him that he should check his bible…

"_**Can't tell you"**_

Lovino was lounge at Amno when he heard knocking at his door…

'_**Close…'**_

Lovino went to open the door to find himself face to face with Antonio and Gilbert

"Lovi~ how are you, Mi amorcito" Spain smiled… a Colgate smile **(2)**

"Don't call me that bastard, why are you here? And why is potato bastard number two here?" Lovino whacked Antonio on the head as he asked

"Isn't it obvious, you're going to hang out with the awesome me and Antonio, by the way have you seen Francis?" Gilbert said proudly, until the Francis part

"No I have not, now… GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lovino pushed Gilbert and Antonio

"Fine if you don't come voluntarily, we'll drag you" Gilbert smirked as he positioned himself behind Lovino and grabbed Lovino in a lock (grabbing his arms like it was a straight jacket)

"Get off meee… Let me goooo! You BASTARD!" Lovino trashed and turned trying to free himself

"Antonio, aren't you going to carry your lover?" Gilbert turned to Antonio still grabbing Lovino

"Coming… no matter how many times I enter this house, it's breathtaking…" Antonio looked around once more before his eyes fell on a small crack of the a mirror "Huh?... Hey Lovi, what's thi-"

"Antonio, aren't you coming?" Gilbert looked at him mildly confused

"Claro que si, mi amigo" Antonio took Lovino's keys from the floor and closed the door

[Mathiew's home]

After getting out of the shower, having eaten brunch and cleaned the house, Mathiew laid on the couch and turned on the two on some random horror movie

"_**Hey, are you still going to apologize?"**_

"No, he doesn't deserve it" Mathiew said blankly looking at the TV at that moment on the movie it showed a girl being burned at stake, her eyes looked wild as she was offered as a sacrifice

"_**Humans can be so dumb and selfish"**_

"Why do you say that?" Mathiew said out loud, since the room was dark he couldn't locate Talivaen

"_**Well, you should know, you are a country and you have enough history to know"**_

"Yeah..." Mathiew stayed quiet

"_**You said he didn't deserve an apology, will you do something about it?"**_

"No…" Mathiew said monotonously

'_**What the hell? This kid is going to get harder to deal with?'**_

"I'm going for a walk" Mathiew turned off the TV and left

"_**God dammit! How can I trigger him to do something?" **_Talivaen face-mirrored trying to think something

[A couple of hours later –Lovino-]

"Damn tomato Bastard and potato bastard number two, always taking me forcefully..." Lovino practically threw open the door

"_**How was your day?"**_

"Chigiiiii~ what the hell are you doing here!?" Lovino looked around for the light switch "Go home, heaven, wherever!"

"_**I told you that I can't, I'm on a mission"**_

"What kind of mission?" Lovino closed the door and glared at his mirror

"_**Can't tell you"**_

"Whatever I'm going to bed" Lovino went upstairs to his room

"_**I like the way he gets angry… but how can I gain his trust?"**_

[Lovino's room]

'_I know he's not what he says he is… but what can he be?'_ Lovino looked at his bookshelf mostly there were art or classic novels but on the top shelf there was religion related stuff

Lovino got up and opened an angels book on the index _'There is no such name as Amno… why does it ring a bell?' _Lovino took out more books about angels _'Not here, not here, not here either' _Lovino threw a book at the bookshelf frustrated, it hit the bookshelf with a big thud and another book fell…

'I don't remember this book' Lovino went to pick up the book "Demons, races and hierarchies"

"… Is this a joke" Lovino opened the book on the index

**Index:**

#Seven deathly sin demons…3

-Lust (Asmodeo)

-Gluttony (Belcebu)

-Greed (Mammon)

-Sloth (Belphegor)

-Wrath (Amon)

-Envy (Leviatan)

-Pride (Lucifer)

# Infernal Hierarchies…..17

-First

-Second

-Third

#Kinds of demons…..35

-Igneous

-Aerial

-Land

-Acuatic

-Underground

-Linked

"Huh? It looks like wrath has the same letters as Amno…" Lovino said thoughtfully

"_**Aww… I wanted to play some more"**_

Lovino let the book fall and looked around his room, there on the window barely visible was Amon smirking

"What the hell do you want bastard demon?" Lovino spat

"_**Your soul and you are in my friend's way"**_

"You can't come to my plane, and I am a nation so there's no way you can kill me…" Lovino grabbed his necklace which consisted on a golden cross

"_**But you aren't fully a nation aren't you?"**_

"What do you mean bastard?" Lovino glared

"_**You share your nationship with your adorable twin"**_

"Soo…" Lovino was looking for his holy bible on a drawer near his bed

"_**Is easier if one of you two die so the other gets the nationship"**_

"Still you can't kill me" Lovino snapped back

"_**No… but I won't kill you, I'll just get your soul… My friend already has someone ready to kill you"**_

"I'm the mafia boss… do you think I'll be killed easily?" Lovino got out his holy bible

"_**Who knows… depends on how hard he snaps… you should watch your mouth more"**_

"Who is he?" Lovino said frustrated

"_**You know him well enough even through you tend to forget him"**_

"Lucas 10: 18-19- And he said: I saw Satan fall from heaven like lightening. I have given you the authority to tread on snakes and scorpions and over all the power of the enemy; and nothing shall harm you" Lovino chanted and Amon disappeared

"That bastard, who was he talking about?"

[Mathiew's house]

Mathiew had come back from his walk and went to sleep without another word

"_**How can I trigger you?"**_ Talivaen looked at him with a thoughtful expression

'_**I must get to the other world… it failed'**_ Talivaen disappeared once again through the mirror

[? World]

"You failed, you excuse of a demon" Talivaen growled

"He is catholic you know!" Amon snapped back

"So… you have broken others" Talivaen glared

"…" Amon looked around uncomfortably

"Doesn't matter… I'll find a way to trigger Mathiew before he suspects too much" Leviatan said angrily "Now for your punishment…"

"I thought you weren't going to do that" Amon paled (somehow)

Leviatan smirked and looked at Amon, his eyes glinting in something that Amon didn't like

"Remember last time~"

_**Juegos de maquinitas…**_I don't know if they actually have a name in specific

_**Colgate smile- **_Sonrisa colgate, at least on my region is used when people smile like in the commercials, a wide smile full of a white set of teeth


	5. Chapter 4: Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao Oni, Superman poses, movie,

" "= Talk/ emphasis

' '_= Thoughts_

**Chapter 4: Discovery**

Mathiew had a nightmare, well what most people would call a nightmare, strangely for him it didn't felt like it…

[Dream mode –Activated-]

He was standing in a decayed and rotten room, looking around for something he didn't know of…

There was a crack and a screech that made him cower in fear, he opened (more like sliced the door) and went out as quietly as possible, but tripped over a book which alerted Squatto, Jellyfish, Blockman onis.

Mathiew ran and ran with all his might and opened a door which contained more onis, to be precise 3 more onis; somehow Mathiew knew those onis wouldn't hurt him, so when he got close to one (the other three still chasing him), one of the onis stopped and began "talking".

"Well, one less, two more to go" He ran around the room until there were no more onis chasing him and got out happily.

"Finally I can get out" Mathiew smiled but turned when he heard a sickening dead sound. There standing before him it was the light lavender colored creature in all his gory.

On his teeth and tusks there were unrecognizable pieces of bodies, guts, brains, etc.

Mathiew just looked, he didn't feel scared, he just felt… relieved that it was not him

The oni began talking incoherently (like it did on ver. 3) and gave Mathiew the key to the exit. Mathiew snatched it away and left the mansion almost skipping.

Before leaving, Mathiew heard the oni saying an almost coherent sentence _"_'m n_t the _ea_t"_

[Dream mode –Deactivated-]

Mathiew woke to the pounding of his front door, grabbing his glasses and putting on some moose shaped slippers he went downstairs; he was halfway down when his door was thrown out of its hinges.

"Brooooooooo~!" Alfred said (screamed) while picking up the door "Sorry about the door, you didn't open and I thought you were kidnapped or killed or-"

"I get it Al, why are you here? And you owe me a door… again" Mathiew faced palmed and descended the last steps

"To tell you there is a meeting on my place in the next 3 days-" Alfred blabbed about how he was going to take the chance and pull a prank for the other countries

' _Why did he remember to tell me? There is something missing…' _Mathiew thought not noticing his brother approaching him with a smirk

Alfred blew into his brother's ear which got him to snap out of his thoughts a give a quiet "eeeeek!" Mathiew clutched his ear and blushed

"AHAHAHAHA! The hero can't let his sidekick ignore him" Alfred struck a typical Superman pose "Now go make me some pancakes!"

"Seriously Al you came at-" Mathiew turns to look at the clock on the kitchen "7:30 AM! In Sunday!"

"Soo… It's never too early for pancakes" Alfred said as a matter of fact

"…You dumbass" Mathiew went to the kitchen and got the ingredients for the pancakes _'now I know what was missing, and why he remembered to tell me'_. Mixing the ingredients and making the batter Mathiew could feel the piercing stare his brother was giving him "what? Is there something wrong?" Mathiew found this quite unsettling

"Just wandering if the ghost is still at your house" Alfred looked around getting really near Mathiew

"What?" now Mathiew was nervous "Al, have you heard about personal space?"

"Sorry, just looking… how long 'till those pancakes are ready?" Alfred said switching back to his happy-go-lucky mood

"The batter is ready I just need to get a pan and butter" Mathiew replied taking the said ingredients

"Thanks Bro~!" Alfred skipped to the counter

'I haven't seen or heard Talivaen… I wonder what he is doing…'

[Le time skip -10 min.-]

"Thankius **(1)** Bro" Alfred began digging on his stack of pancakes pouring half of a Maple syrup bottle on them

"Yes, anything for my dear brother" Mathiew fake smiled _'who tends to forget me all the time'_ and also began eating his own stack

"Wanna see a movie?" Alfred said excitedly Mathiew could swear he saw sparkles in his eyes

"Hmm sure…which one?" Mathiew said already knowing the answer

"Horror!" Alfred threw a fist up

"I thought so… help yourself you already know where the movies are" Mathiew said washing the dishes "Do you want popcorn?"

"Yes! Antonio lent me a movie so…" Alfred said taking out 'El Orfanato' **(2)** "I'm gonna go and set it"

Mathiew finished cleaning up the dishes and got popcorn, soda, candies and other junk food before meeting Al up in the TV/Videogame room

[Meanwhile in the Vargas residence…]

Lovino passed back and forth looking at the list of the people he knew they weren't very known

**People frequently overlooked:**

- Romania - Seychelles

-Ukraine - Belgium

-Latvia -Lithuania

-Estonia -Liechtenstein

-New Zealand -Sealand

-Australia -Wy republic

-Seborga -Iceland

"I think those are it" Lovino closed the black marker he was writing with and took out a red marker

"I would cross out the girls if it weren't for the fact that they are capable… I've also haven't heard of the French…" Lovino pondered "His economy is decaying but he is nowhere to be seen"

A doorbell ring got him out of his 'Mafia state'

"Coming…" Lovino opened the door to find Antonio smiling, not his usual 'colgate' smile, this was more empty somehow "What do you want bastardo?"

"Lovi~ I just wanted to see you, Como estas (how are you)?" Antonio got near and almost hugged the Italian if it weren't for the fact that the other had seen it coming and moved away; Antonio pouted but soon regained his unusual smile

"Fine, and quit smiling like that… It's weird" Lovino was not dense to know how Antonio was feeling

"Get in… and take a seat" Antonio was shocked to hear and see the Italian letting him in willingly normally it takes more convincing or braking in if he wanted to get inside

"Thanks…" Antonio got in and looked towards the mirror, the crack still present and went to the living room.

"What's wrong?" Lovino looked at Antonio his gaze almost piercing holes on the Spaniard

"Nada (Nothing)" Antonio fake smiled which didn't went unnoticed by the Italian

"It can't be nothing! You are not your usual bastard self" Lovino hit the table with both of his fists making the Spaniard flinch "Now tell me"

Antonio's smile dropped and was replaced with a look of infinite sadness "Have you heard what's going on in France?"

"The country is slowly falling apart" Lovino answered "And Francis is nowhere to be seen"

"Well Gilbert and I found what we think is Francis…" Antonio let his bangs drop

"What do you mean by 'we think is Francis'?" Lovino said taking a mental note of everything being said

"Es horrible, es horrible (it's horrible, it's horrible)" Antonio muttered and shaked his head "Gilbert and I went to his house to see if he was there and why his phone wasn't on…"

"There on the middle of the kitchen there was a black bag covered with swamp water, it reeked and a little note attached to it" Antonio took out his wallet along with a small ivory colored paper… it read:

"_**How many more would it take to recognize me?" – :D**_

'_The smiley looks creepy but cute'_ Lovino looked back at Antonio who was holding back tears "Did yo-"

"We checked the contents of the bag, a sickening smell ever present, we took out what looked like a finger and slowly more body parts became present… from pieces of limbs to internal organs and finally when we thought this sick joke was over… we took out the head" By now Antonio had a death grip on a pillow and was pale

Lovino hadn't changed his expression in all the chat, he looked way too cold but Antonio knew Lovino was thinking of the culprit

"I know I was cruel on my days of the inquisition but we change according to what most of the people do or feel" Antonio covered his head with both of his hands

"It's not your fault… Bastard" Lovino awkwardly patted Antonio on the back "I'll find who murdered Francis" _'And this may be the same person who wants to kill me'_

[A couple of hours before -? World-]

After teaching Amon a lesson, Talivaen went to look for another demon and this one better make its job right.

"Belphegor… it may be the demon for sloth but it's useful for stuff like this" Talivaen swam away from the place he left Amon in search of Belphegor.

After some time looking for it, Talivaen found it resting under a dead willow tree, its appearance is almost human; over his head sprouted medium sized pointy horns which point to the sides, it also possessed pointy ears and a beard, his hands and feet had razor sharp claws and its lion-like tail was swishing back and forth…

Talivaen got close (as close as it can be on water) and threw water at it; Belphegor awoke and clawed at everything near it before stopping to look at Talivaen

"Why did you wake me up, son of a bitch" Belphegor growled

"I have a task for you" Talivaen said his patience wearing thin from Amon's failure

"Why should I do what you say?" Belphegor was now on his feet (If you can those feet) and his tail had stopped swishing.

"Because I could have woken you by burning you and teaching you some 'flight' lessons" Talivaen said casually opening its mouth revealing a small flame

"What the hell do you want?" Belphegor stretched and yawned

"I want you to move this body" Talivaen showed Belphegor a photo of a black bag inside a car "to this location" Talivaen took out a map of France and circled the place

"Where is the body exactly?" Belphegor replied taking the photo and the map

"Underwater, on a swamp near Ottawa" Belphegor stared Talivaen with a -are you fucking kidding me look-

"The must be thousands of swamps near that place" Belphegor grumbled "More specific…please" It added the please sarcastically

"It's not hard to locate, look for an abandoned clandestine bulding and follow the pipes" Talivaen stated and began to swim away

"What do I get?" Belphegor roared "Better be something good since I am moving something from another dimension"

"What do you want?" Talivaen turned around annoyed

"Hmmm…" Belphegor pondered for a bit then he smirked showing his yellowish cavity-filled pointy teeth "I know what you're planning, when you are free… I want half of what you conquer"

"WHAT?!" Talivaen said outraged "Those are my territories" it glared such an icy gaze that if looks could do something this one would have frozen the sun

"No pain, no gain or in this case no pay, no favor" Belphegor sneered "Do you really want so much that revenge?"

"Shut up, mind your own stuff" Talivaen spat "And you are a demon so you shouldn't be advising me or guilt-tripping me"

"Just saying, many others would have given up against him and you have no power outside of here" Belphegor said casually

"Yet" Talivaen sighed "Fine, just make sure they find it"

"Aye sir" Belphegor replied sarcastically before getting inside a cave"

"Greedy demon, good thing I didn't ask it to Mammon"

[Back with Lovino –Vargas residence]

Antonio was now fast asleep on the couch and Lovino went back to investigate the list

'_I need to narrow my numbers, also check Francis corpse for any clue… when Tomato Bastard wakes up, I'll ask him if he can take me to the body'_ Lovino left the room he was in and went to the kitchen passing in front of the mirror with the crack

'That demon was the sin of wrath, are there any other demons around? If so with whom and that person or country has noticed?' Lovino made himself a Moka Latte and saved some for the Spaniard when he wakes up, he went to the living room and took out a sketch book and started sketching a tomato field smiling softly as he drew himself when he was little over a tomato filled carriage and Antonio trying to pull it…

"Huh?" Antonio mumbled before opening his eyes lazily "Hey Lovino, did I fell asleep?"

"No, you just got high pressure and fainted" Lovino said sarcastically "Of course you fell asleep you tomato bastard!"

"Sorry,, stress took the toll on me.." Antonio murmured and looked down

"Sorry for asking you this but… could you take me to Francis body?" Lovino looked at Antonio seriously

"Sure… after all you'll need evidence to find the killer" Antonio stood and looked at Lovino "let's get going... the faster the better"

'_I hope that the killer doesn't do a movement during my absence'_ Lovino stared quietly at Antonio's back

[Time skip -Mathiew's place- (after the movie)]

"Those were some creepy kids" Alfred trembled and turned to Mathiew

"I think the movie was cute…" Mathiew said softly "Specially the ending"

"Which part of the movie was cute!?" Alfred said surprised "The ghost on your house has affected you..."

"Says the one who screamed like a little girl and ran away" Mathiew laughed at his brother's expression

"I didn't run away…. I had some important matters to attend" Alfred said nervously

"Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that" Mathiew picked up the trash on the TV/Game room and went to leave it on the trash can

"Bro~ gotta get going; my boss was expecting me around half an hour ago" Alfred exclaimed taking the movie and some gummy bears before dashing to the door

"Bye Al" Matthiew waved before remembering something "AL! YOU OWE ME A DOOR!"

Just Alfred's laugh could be heard from the outside

"God damn you Al" Mathiew face-walled on the door that gave view to the exit

**(1)-** I have a friend that says this with a funny accent… His way of saying Thank you

**(2)-** El Orfanato: A Spanish psychological thriller movie in which a simple kid's game hides the key of a horrible tragedy that took place there

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

**q(=°w°=)p (Thank you! To DianaChaseKirkland, Illead, VODKAflagella for following/ reviewing my story, it boosts my confidence and happiness, also thanks to all those anonymous readers for just reading it.)**


End file.
